


(1/9) 沒法抗衡的一切

by Yimikaii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimikaii/pseuds/Yimikaii
Summary: 在成為魔女前，天好像是…？•不斷聊天的龍樂、都是樂一直在說話•明明主角是天來著•甜點國和泉家二王子一織←前舞國七瀨家長公主&現魔界代表魔女天，已訂婚關係•童話卡paro、背景揑做、私設大量•大約一百年左右人物會回輪一次、陸從二王子變成唯一的公主、稱號白雪（因天沒一起回輪）
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Tenn
Kudos: 1





	(1/9) 沒法抗衡的一切

左轉三圈、右轉七圈，關火後再加入響尾蛇的舌頭並向左多轉兩圈。  
魔女放下了攪拌棒，預想中甜膩的香氣並沒有撲鼻而來，取而代之的是苦澀得令人皺眉的味道。  
魔女安靜地把鍋中的魔藥全倒進一個空瓶子裡。

「看來又失敗了呢…」特意來魔女家交換藥材的科學怪人看著魔女第三次清空鍋中的液體，不禁嘆息。「天，你真的沒事嗎？」

魔女搖了搖頭，「沒事」，他說，像是要肯定自己的説辭般的又強調了一次，「我能有什麼事？」

「要是沒事龍怎麼會叫我來，」吸血鬼光明正大地從大門走進了魔女的家，毫不在意有機會被魔女用蠻力送去見該隱似的。「所以現在是怎麼回事？我可只聽説隔壁的甜點國二王子快要開始他成年式的探險而已。啊…」

吸血鬼看到了魔女身旁整整七大瓶的魔藥——全是能用來治療的那種。書櫃邊掛著月歷，五天後和九天後各自打上了不同的記號。樂花了整整三分鐘時間來整理線索卻只得出一句話：「天，你真的很不對勁。」

「我沒有。」「你有！」吸血鬼一把拉過了魔女，逼使對方看著自己，「你有。你還在想念那個和泉弟。」  
魔女想要別過視線，吸血鬼捧著魔女的臉龐制止了。「我說，」吸血鬼頓了頓、咬著牙說：「你不要忘了我們每一個人的運命無法改變的，只能順從才能活下去。拜託，不要反抗，會消失的。」

魔女撥開了吸血鬼的雙手，「我知道」，魔女深深地吸了一口氣，喊了出來：「可是知道了又能怎樣？現在要我傷害的人可是我弟弟的——嗚…」  
一陣劇烈的痛楚令魔女不得不抱頭蹲下。

「「天！」」

在科學怪人的幫助下，吸血鬼總算將因疼痛而暫時昏決的魔女好好地躺在床上休息。  
「那個…」決定在一旁守候魔女醒來的龍嘗這打開了話題，「天剛才說，按著故事的走向，他要傷害的人是他弟弟的後代…？」

「龍是這幾年才來的吧，不知道也是正常的。」樂從廚房裏倒了兩杯水，遞了一杯給坐在旁邊的龍。  
「大概是一百年前左右吧？」樂閉上雙眼開始回想，「那時的天大概只有十來歲，原本還是那個舞國的大公主，還有個可愛的雙胞胎弟弟王子呢，結果天卻被那超隨心所欲的老魔女綁走強迫成她的接班人。」

「隨心所欲的魔女？」  
「對，偏偏只有他能不按故事走向行動、還能按自己的意思改變故事走向，所以我們也奈何不了…扯遠了，就是有一天，他把天擄了過來當繼承人、還順手將人類那幾個國家的人民記憶全改了，就是為了讓天只剩下這森林作容身之地。」

躺在床上的天突然翻了身，樂嚇得不輕，喝了口水平復一下心情。見天沒有要醒來，樂便繼續説：「那個老魔女還強迫天跟自己姓，天不願意，便被他幽禁在地下室裡。後來天找到機會逃走，回到城堡卻看到父母和弟弟一臉的不認識；還有那個本來已經和天訂了婚的王子，就是甜點國的那個二王子——樣貌和性格都跟現在的那個一模一樣——也沒有認出天就是和自己訂婚的人，令天大受打擊。」

樂嘆了口氣，「我花了快十多年的時間讓天接受現實並按著那個老魔女留下的故事走、別給機會讓自己被消失，天才開始學習成為魔女。結果現在…」

「那、現在…？」  
「按照故事的內容，天現在是要在這幾天內把毒蘋果送到白雪公主手上，看他咬下蘋果後陷入假死的狀態，再等甜點國那個要開始成年探險的王子來把公主吻醒、並帶回國結婚。」

「可是」，樂再次頓了頓，「天可暗戀了那個和泉家的二王子足足一百年了，就算那時天作為魔力界代表去祝福他結婚，天也沒有辦法在不傷害自己的情況下去祝福他，現在還碰到了回輪了的他、唉…」

之於後來，瞇了一會兒感覺好多了的魔女後床上爬了起來，把兩個比自己身形大多了的生物扔出屋外後，再次在鍋爐面前忙碌起來。

左轉三圈、右轉七圈，關火後再加入響尾蛇的舌頭並向左多轉兩圈。魔女終於嗅到了預期中甜膩的氣味，然而淡紅的顏色都在說著整整一鍋的毒藥只對魔女本身有用，對於魔女在故事中要害的公主、卻是毫無用處。

魔女把蘋果放進了藥劑。

五天時間足夠讓天把許多事都整理好了，他帶著毒蘋果走到了離任何一個人類國家都遙遠的湖邊。

若不是科學怪人的提問和吸血鬼的提醒，魔女也快忘記自己成為魔女前是舞國的長公主了。

——稱號是什麼來著？魔女咬下了果實，甜蜜的味道慢慢剝奪了魔女四肢的感覺。

純潔如上天的恩賜、白淨如暖冬冬的初雪、就這樣命名吧、就叫——  
魔女合上了雙眼、感嘆故事的不可變性、任由湖水加重衣服的重量、把自己拉進湖底  
——白雪。

只不過這次同樣亦沒有白馬王子來拯救罷了。

後來舞國的公主意外地在森林裡看到了在成年探險的甜點國二王子，腳裸受傷的公主被王子帶回城堡治療，順便結婚了。

可喜可賀可喜可賀，只可惜魔界一個代表也沒派過來婚禮送上任何祝福。

**Author's Note:**

> 是1月9日いおてんの日的參戰文  
> 沒在日本時間打完只好用美國時間來完成了  
> 反正打完還沒壓米國的線就還好啦XD  
> 等我睡醒/考完數學再放write.as跟多打個解説&後記吧:)


End file.
